


you ever seen this girl fly?

by blacksatinpointeshoes



Series: Agent Robbie Reyes 'verse [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daisy Johnson is a Dork, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-smut, Self-Indulgent, but not much hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes
Summary: Daisy lost a fight with a punching bag. Robbie is more than willing to patch her up (and maybe do a bit more).





	you ever seen this girl fly?

**Author's Note:**

> shameless quakerider fluff no one ordered? well, you've got it anyway! enjoy :)

_Thud._ “Fuck.”

_Thud._ “Fuck!”

_Thud._ “Fu–”

“Daisy, what’s going on over there?” The amusement in Robbie’s voice is evident as he glances across the room, where Daisy is frowning deeply and shaking out her hands. He’s sitting on the couch and taking up the entire thing, his legs crossed and his feet resting on one arm while his head is propped against the other.

Daisy scowls from her place near the door frame. “I keep – _fucking –_ banging my hands against everything – shit!” There’s another small smack and Daisy cradles her hand, which she’s just slammed into a nearby counter. “And I – fucking – didn’t use the right gloves this morning in my workout – fuck! – and I am in _soo_ much pain.”

Robbie chuckles and waves her over to the couch, his lips twitching into a small smile. “Maybe I can help,” he offers, voice a comforting low rumble.

Daisy flops down on top of him, tucking her head into the space beside his chest and letting her arms dangle off the sofa. _“Owwwww,”_ she moans theatrically, her voice an innocent whine. “Can you perform magic? Or time travel? I’m needing one of the two right now.”

“Sorry,” Robbie says, running a hand through her hair. The smile comes through in the vibrations of his words; Daisy can feel the warm baritone as much as she can hear it. “Not my area. I can offer my services as a great boyfriend, though.”

Daisy lifts her head and pouts, a little tremor of her lower lip that drives Robbie crazy. “I think I can settle for that,” she decides, wincing as she shifts on top of him. “Do you know where the Band-Aids are?”

Robbie raises a concerned brow. “Babe, what did you do to yourself?” he asks, lifting up one of her hands and sucking in a breath. “Jeez, and this is from the punching bag? Did you get in a fight with it or something?”

“Yeah, and I _lost,”_ Daisy says mournfully. “Or at least my knuckles did.” Robbie brushes a finger over one of the scrapes and Daisy whimpers, pulling back. _“Shit.”_

He lets go instantly, dropping a kiss in her hair and scooting out from underneath her. “I’m going to get some stuff for your hands. I’ll be right back.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Daisy mumbles plaintively into the cushions, facedown.

From the nearby supply closet, Robbie laughs and starts his search through the shelves, picking up boxes of bandages and tubes of medicated ointments alternatively. Daisy rolls onto her side and catches a glimpse of him there, looking like he belongs. He’s wearing a simple grey tee, his arms toned and strong; he glances back at her with adoration and mischief in his eyes.

“Hey,” he says, “did you know that –”

“-May keeps a secret condom stash in the back?” they finish together. There is a moment of silence in which they lock eyes and then burst out laughing.

Daisy has tears in her eyes as she points to the top shelf, her words hitching as she says, “It’s a false wall – if you pull it back – she and Coulson have this weird brand that they like –”

“No, no, Daisy, _Daisy –”_ Robbie tries to cut her off but he’s laughing too hard to be successful, both of them grinning like adolescent boys. Robbie can’t help himself out of curiosity and pries back the back of the top shelf, groaning loudly and sending Daisy into peals of uncontrollable giggles.

“I told you!” she says gleefully, still cackling as she swings herself into sitting position. “I _told_ you, Robbie Reyes, and you went and –”

“Um.” The two of them have been so amused by the implications of May’s and Coulson’s condom stash that they’ve completely missed Fitz walking into the room, looking very confused and a bit disturbed. “What is going on?”

Robbie sobers instantly and tries (unsuccessfully) to shove the wall back into place while remaining casual. “Daisy lost a fight with gym equipment,” he says hastily.

Fitz’s eyes flick back and forth, suspicion in his gaze. Daisy holds up her battered knuckles as proof. The scientist sends them each thoughtful looks, then asks, “Is this about…?”

“Yup.”

“Ooh-kay,” Fitz coughs, and calmly excuses himself from the room.

Daisy and Robbie start laughing again, and Robbie returns with an entire box of Band-Aids and some general antibiotic cream. “Hands,” he instructs as he sits down next to her. “Damn, you really beat yourself up.”

“Tell me about it,” Daisy mumbles, resting her head on his shoulder and her hands in his lap. “Remind me to never do this again, okay? I am dying. _Dyingg.”_

“Mhm,” Robbie says, applying the antibiotic and wrapping the bandage with impossible gentleness. “I’m sure. You were walking around with a broken arm for weeks when I met you but this is too much.”

_“Uhhgnnn,”_ Daisy groans onto his side. “That was definitely less painful.”

Robbie’s laugh is short and bright as he moves on, making quick work of the assortment of scrapes on her hands. “If you say so,” he says affectionately.

“I do,” Daisy insists. “I mean it. I really do.”

Robbie lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it, Victorian style. “Well, doll,” he murmurs, his voice husky, “that’s just the thing. You gotta learn to fight with your hands banged up.”

Daisy’s cheeks are flushed with a bright pink and she leans in to kiss him properly, closing the gap between them as she straddles his lap in a single swift move. “You,” she whispers in reply, “are so _fucking_ cheesy, I swear to god.”

“You love me anyway,” he says, his voice dropping with the tantalising, tell-tale signs of arousal as he nips at her lower lip, aching for her closer.

“Damn fucking right I do,” Daisy says, nearly a growl as her rough hands find his cheeks, her thumb brushing against the stubble on his jaw. His fingers tangle in her hair and pull her further in, their noses knocking as Daisy deepens the kiss with violent urgency.

His eyes are closed; hers are open wide with the electricity of it all. Up so close she can see every single freckle dotting his face, his high cheekbones delicate in the fluorescent light of the common room. His hair is mussed and curly, growing out and falling onto his forehead like an overzealous flowerbed; it is petal-soft and wild as he kisses her.

Daisy shuts her eyes and leans in to kiss his jaw, shuddering as his hands slide underneath her shirt and seek permission in the clasp of her bra. “How likely,” she gasps into his ear, “do you think Coulson and May are to figure out if we –”

“Yeah, I had the same idea,” Robbie whispers as he pulls back, wild with exhilaration. “How are your hands?”

“Better when I’m with you,” Daisy fires back, her eyes twinkling, and Robbie pulls her upwards, legs still wrapped around his waist.

They _barely_ make it to the supply closet.                                           

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love to hear from you! comments/kudos are very much appreciated :) if you'd like to yell at or with me, I'm always available for chatting on my tumblr, thoughtsbubble.


End file.
